My Little Pony gender swapped
by Adammw
Summary: friendship is magic gender swapped, I'll put in more when I get a chance. Please read it, it took forever to edit the episode 1 script


**GENDERSWAPPED MLP FiM SEASON 1 EPISODE 1 **

**if it's underlined I can't think of a genderswapped name**

**Narrator**: Once upon a time, in the magical land of _Equestria_, there were two regal brothers who ruled together and created harmony for all the land. To do this, the eldest used his unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn. The younger brought out the moon to begin the night. Thus, the two brothers maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects: all the different types of ponies.  
>But as time went on, the younger brother became resentful. The ponies relished and played in the day his elder brother brought forth, but shunned and slept through his beautiful night. One fateful day, the younger alicorn refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. The elder brother tried to reason with him, but the bitterness in the young one's heart had transformed him into a wicked colt of darkness: Anarchy Apollo. He vowed that he would shroud the land in eternal night.<br>Reluctantly, the elder brother harnessed the most powerful magic known to ponydom: The Elements of Harmony! Using the magic of The Elements of Harmony, he defeated his younger brother and banished him permanently in the moon. The elder brother took on responsibility for both sun and moon-  
><strong>Dusk Shine<strong>: "...and harmony has been maintained in Equestria for generations since." Hmm... Elements of Harmony. I know I've heard of those before, but where?

[theme song]

[music] **Pony**: There you are, Dusk. Moondancer is having a little get-together in the west castle courtyard. You wanna come?  
><strong>Dusk Shine<strong>: Oh, sorry guys. I got a lot of studying to catch up on.  
><strong>Pony<strong>: Does that pony do anything except study? I think he's more interested in books than friends.  
><strong>Dusk Shine<strong>: I know I've heard of the Elements of Harmony.

**Spines**: Ow!  
><strong>Dusk Shine<strong>: Spines! _Spines_! Spines? There you are. Quick, find me that old copy of "Predictions and Prophecies". What's that for?  
><strong>Spines<strong>: Well, it _was _a gift for Moondancer, but-  
><strong>Dusk <strong>**Shine**: Oh, Spines, you know we don't have time for that sort of thing.  
><strong>Spines<strong>: But we're _on a break_.  
><strong>Dusk Shine<strong>: No. No. No. No, no, _no_. Ugh. Spines!  
><strong>Spines<strong>: It's over here.  
><strong>Dusk Shine<strong>: Ah! Elements, Elements, E, E, E... Aha! "Elements of Harmony, see: Mare in the Moon?"  
><strong>Spines<strong>: Mare in the Moon? But that's just an old ponies' tale.  
><strong>Dusk Shine<strong>: Mare, Mare, a-ha! "The Mare in the Moon: myth from olden pony times. A powerful pony who wanted to rule Equestria, defeated by the Elements of Harmony and imprisoned in the moon. Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in his escape and he will bring about nighttime eternal. [gasp] Spines, do you know what this means?  
><strong>Spines<strong>: No. Whoa! Ack.  
><strong>Dusk Shine<strong>: Take a note, please. To the prince.  
><strong>Spines<strong>: Okie dokie.  
><strong>Dusk Shine<strong>: _My dearest teacher. My continuing studies of pony magic have led me to discover, that we're on the precipice of disaster..._  
><strong>Spines<strong>: Hold on. Preci... preci...  
><strong>Dusk Shine<strong>: Threshold.  
><strong>Spines<strong>: Thre...  
><strong>Dusk Shine<strong>: Uh, brink? Ugh! That something really bad is about to happen. _For you see, the mythical __Mare in the Moon is in fact Anarchy Apollo__ and he's about to return to Equestria and bring with him eternal night. Something must be done to make sure this terrible prophecy does not come true._

_I await your quick response._  
><em>Your faithful student,<em>  
><em>Dusk Shine<em>_._  
><strong>Spines<strong>: Dusk. Shine. Got it.  
><strong>Dusk Shine<strong>: Great! Send it.  
><strong>Spines<strong>: Now?  
><strong>Dusk Shine<strong>: Of course.  
><strong>Spines<strong>: Uh, I don't know, Dusk. Prince Solaris is a little busy getting ready for the Summer Sun Celebration, and it's like the day after tomorrow.  
><strong>Dusk Shine<strong>: That's just it, Spines. The day after tomorrow is the thousandth year of the Summer Sun Celebration. It's imperative that the prince is told right away.  
><strong>Spines<strong>: Impera... impera...  
><strong>Dusk Shine<strong>: _Important_!  
><strong>Spines<strong>: Aah! Okay, okay. [gasp] There! It's on its way, but I wouldn't hold your breath.  
><strong>Dusk Shine<strong>: Oh, I'm not worried, Spines. The prince trusts me completely. In all the years he's been my mentor, he's never once doubted me. See? I knew he would want to take immediate action.  
><strong>Spines<strong>: [clears throat]_My dearest, most faithful student, Dusk,  
>You know that I value your diligence and that I trust you completely-<em>  
><strong>Dusk Shine<strong>: Mm-Hm. **Spines**:_-But you simply must stop reading those dusty old books._  
><strong>Dusk Shine<strong>: [gasp]

**Spines**:_My Dear Dusk. There is more to a young pony's life than studying, so I'm sending you to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration in this year's location, Ponyville, and I have an even more essential task for you to complete: make some friends._  
><strong>Dusk Shine<strong>: [groan]  
><strong>Spines<strong>: Look on the bright side, Dusk. The prince arranged for you to stay in a library. Doesn't that make you happy?  
><strong>Dusk Shine<strong>: Yes! Yes it does. You know why? Because I'm right. I'll check on the preparations as fast as I can, then get to the library and find some proof of Anarchy Apollo's return.  
><strong>Spines<strong>: Then when will you make friends, like the Prince said?  
><strong>Dusk Shine<strong>: He _said _to check on preparations. I am his student and I'll do my royal duty, but the fate of Equestria does not rest on me making friends. Thank you, sirs.  
>[Royal guards huff]<br>**Spines**: Maybe the ponies in Ponyville have interesting things to talk about? Come on, Dusk. Just try.  
><strong>Dusk Shine<strong>: Uh... Hello?  
><strong>Berry Bubble<strong>: [gasp]  
><strong>Dusk Shine<strong>: Well that was interesting all right.  
><strong>Spines<strong>: [sigh]

**Spines**: Summer Sun Celebration, Official Overseer's Checklist: Number one: banquet preparations, Sweet Apple Acres.  
><strong>Applejack<strong>: YEE-HAW!  
><strong>Dusk Shine<strong>: [sigh] Let's get this over with. Good afternoon. My name is Dusk Shine-  
><strong>Applejack<strong>: Well, howdy-do, Mr. Dusk. A pleasure makin' your acquaintance. I'm Applejack. We here at Sweet Apple Acres sure do like makin' new friends.  
><strong>Dusk Shine<strong>: Friends? Actually, I-  
><strong>Applejack<strong>: So, what can I do you for?  
><strong>Spines<strong>: [giggle]  
><strong>Dusk Shine<strong>: Ahem... Well, I am in fact here to supervise preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. And you're in charge of the food?  
><strong>Applejack<strong>: We sure as sugar are. Would you care to sample some?  
><strong>Dusk Shine<strong>: As long as it doesn't take _too_ long.  
>[triangle tinging] <strong>Applejack<strong>: Soup's on, everypony! Now, why don't I introduce y'all to the Apple family?  
><strong>Dusk Shine<strong>: Thanks, but I _really_ need to hurry...  
><strong>Applejack<strong>: This here's Apple Fritter, Apple Bumpkin, Red Gala, Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apple, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp... [gasp] Big Mcintosh, Apple Buck, aaaand Pappy Smith. Up and at 'em Pappy Smith, we got guests.  
><strong>Papp<strong>**y Smith**: [snore] Wha-? Soup's on, I'm ah, here I come, ah comin'...  
><strong>Applejack<strong>: Why, I'd say they're already part of the family.  
><strong>Dusk Shine<strong>: [spit] [giggle nervously] Okay, well, I can see the food situation is handled, so we'll be on our way.  
><strong>Apple Buck<strong>: Aren't you gonna stay for brunch?  
><strong>Dusk Shine<strong>: Sorry, but we have an awful lot to do...  
><strong>Apple family<strong>: Awww...  
><strong>Dusk Shine<strong>: _Fine_.  
><strong>Apple family<strong>: [cheers]

**Spines**: Food's all taken care of. Next is weather.  
><strong>Dusk Shine<strong>: Ugh... I ate too much pie.  
><strong>Spines<strong>: Hm... There's supposed to be a pegasus pony named Rainbow Blitz clearing the clouds.  
><strong>Dusk Shine<strong>: Well, he's not doing a very good job, is he? Ugh! [grumble]  
><strong>Rainbow Blitz<strong>: [giggle] Uh, excuse me. [giggle] Let me help you. [giggles] Oops. I guess I overdid it. Um, uh, how about this? My very own patented Rain-Blow-Dry. No no, don't thank me. You're quite welcome. [laughs]  
><strong>Spines<strong>: [laughs]  
><strong>Dusk Shine <strong>: Let me guess, you're Rainbow Blitz.  
><strong>Rainbow Blitz<strong>: The one and only! Why? You heard of me?  
><strong>Dusk Shine<strong>: I _heard_ you're supposed to be keeping the sky clear. [sigh] I'm Dusk Shine and the Prince sent me to check on the weather.  
><strong>Rainbow Blitz<strong>: Yeah, yeah. That'll be a snap. I'll do it in a jiffy, just as soon as I'm done practicing.  
><strong>Dusk Shine<strong>: Practicing for what?  
><strong>Rainbow Blitz <strong>**:**_The Wonderbolts_. They're gonna perform at the celebration tomorrow, and I'm gonna show 'em my stuff.  
><strong>Dusk Shine<strong>: _The_ Wonderbolts?  
><strong>Rainbow Blitz<strong>: Yup.  
><strong>Dusk Shine <strong>: The most talented flyers in all of Equestria?  
><strong>Rainbow Blitz<strong>: That's them.  
><strong>Dusk Shine<strong>: Pfft. Please. They'd never accept a pegasus who can't even keep the sky clear for one measly day.  
><strong>Rainbow Blitz<strong>: Hey. I could clear the sky in ten seconds flat.  
><strong>Dusk Shine<strong>: Prove it.  
><strong>Rainbow Blitz<strong>: [grunts] Loop-de-loop around and WHAM! What'd I say? Ten. Seconds. Flat. I'd never leave Ponyville hanging. Ha ha, you should see the look on your face. Ha, you're a laugh, Dusk Shine. I can't wait to hang out some more.  
><strong>Spines<strong>: Wow. He's amazing! [chuckle] Wait. It's kinda cool once you get used to it.

**Spines**: Decorations. _Beautiful_.  
><strong>Dusk Shine<strong>: Yes. The decor is coming along nicely. This oughtta be quick. I'll be at the library in no time. Beautiful indeed.  
><strong>Spines<strong>: Not the decor, _him_.  
><strong>Elusive<strong>: No. No. No. Oh, _goodness_ no.  
><strong>Spines<strong>: How are my spines? Are they straight?  
><strong>Dusk Shine<strong>: Good afternoon.  
><strong>Elusive<strong>: Just a moment, please. I'm "in the zone" as it were. Oh, yes. Sparkle always does the trick, does it not? Why, Elusive, you _are_ a talent. Now, how can I help youuuuaAARGH! Oh my stars. Darling, what ever happened to your coiffure?  
><strong>Dusk Shine<strong>: Oh, you mean my mane? Well, it's a long story. I'm just here to check on the decorations and then I'll be out of your hair.  
><strong>Elusive<strong>: Out of _my_ hair? What about _your_ hair?  
><strong>Dusk Shine<strong>: Wait, where are we going? _Help_!  
><strong>Elusive<strong>: No. No. Uh-uh. Too green. Too yellow. Too poofy. Not poofy enough. Too frilly. Too shiny. Now go on, my dear. You were telling me where you're from.  
><strong>Dusk Shine<strong>: I've [grunt] been... sent... from Canterlot... to-  
><strong>Elusive<strong>: Huh? _Canterlot_? Oh, I am so envious. The glamor, the sophistication. I have always dreamed of living there. I can't wait to hear all about it. We are gonna be the best of friends, you and I. _Emerald_? What _was_ I thinking? Let me get you some rubies.  
><strong>Dusk Shine<strong>: Quick, before he decides to dye my coat a new color.

**Spines**: Wasn't he wonderful?  
><strong>Dusk Shine<strong>: Focus, Casanova. What's next on the list?  
><strong>Spines<strong>: [clears throat] Oh. Music. It's the last one.  
>[birds singing]<br>**Butterscotch**: Oh my. Um, stop, please, everyone. Um, excuse me, sir. I mean no offense, but your rhythm is just a teeny tiny bit off. Now, follow me, please. A one. A two. A one-two-three-  
><strong>Dusk Shine<strong>: Hello! Oh my. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to frighten your birds. I'm just here to check up on the music and it's sounding beautiful. I'm Dusk Shine. What's your name?  
><strong>Butterscotch<strong>: Um... [mumbling: I'm Butterscotch.]  
><strong>Dusk Shine<strong>: I'm sorry, what was that?  
><strong>Butterscotch<strong>: Uh... [mumbling: My name is um Butterscotch.]  
><strong>Dusk Shine<strong>: Didn't quite catch that.  
><strong>Butterscotch<strong>: [squeaking: Butterscotch.]  
><strong>Dusk Shine<strong>: Well, um, it looks like your birds are back, so I guess everything's in order. Keep up the good work.  
><strong>Butterscotch<strong>: [squeaking: You've very welcome.]  
><strong>Dusk Shine<strong>: Ooookay. Well, that was easy.  
><strong>Butterscotch<strong>: _A baby dragon!_ Oh, I've never seen a baby dragon before. She's _so cute._  
><strong>Spines<strong>: Well well well.  
><strong>Butterscotch<strong>: Oh my, she talks. I didn't know dragons could talk. That's just so incredibly wonderful. I... I just don't even know what to say.  
><strong>Dusk Shine<strong>: Well, in that case, we better be going.  
><strong>Butterscotch<strong>: Wait, wait. What's her name?  
><strong>Spines<strong>: I'm Spines.  
><strong>Butterscotch<strong>: Hi, Spines. I'm Butterscotch. Wow, a talking dragon! And what do dragons talk about?  
><strong>Spines<strong>: Well, what do you wanna know?  
><strong>Butterscotch<strong>: Absolutely everything!  
><strong>Dusk Shine<strong>: [groan]  
><strong>Spines<strong>: Well, I started out as a cute little purple-and-green egg.

**Spines**: And that's the story of my whole entire life. Well, up until today. Do you wanna hear about today?  
><strong>Butterscotch<strong>: Oh yes, please!  
><strong>Dusk Shine<strong>: I am so sorry. How did we get here so fast? This is where I'm staying while in Ponyville, and my poor baby dragon needs her sleep.  
><strong>Spines<strong>: No I don't. Waah!  
><strong>Dusk Shine<strong>: Awww, wook at that. She's so sweepy, she can't even keep her wittle bawance.  
><strong>Butterscotch<strong>: Poor thing. You simply must get into bed.  
><strong>Twilight Sparkle<strong>: Yes yes. We'll get right on that. Well, goodnight.  
><strong>Spines<strong>: Huh. Rude much?  
><strong>Dusk Shine<strong>: Sorry, Spines, but I have to convince the Prince that Nightmare Moon is coming and we're running out of time. I just need to be alone so I can study without a bunch of crazy ponies trying to make friends all the time. Now where's the light?  
><strong>Ponies<strong>: SURPRISE!  
><strong>Dusk Shine<strong>: [groan]

**Berry Bubble**: Surprise! Hi. I'm Berry Bubble and I threw this party just for you. Were you surprised, were you, were you? Huh huh huh?  
><strong>Dusk Shine<strong>: Very surprised. Libraries are supposed to be _quiet_.  
><strong>Berry Bubble<strong>: That's silly. What kind of welcome party would this be if it were quiet? I mean, duh, bo-ring. You see, I saw you when you first got here, remember? You were all, hello, and I was all, [gasp], remember? You see I never saw you before, and if I never saw you before that means you're new, 'cause I know every pony, and I mean _every_pony in Ponyville, and if you're new, then it meant you haven't met anyone yet, and if you haven't met anyone yet, you must not have any friends, and if you don't have any friends then you must be lonely, and that made me so sad, and I had an idea, and that's why I went [gasp], I'll just throw a great big ginormous super-duper spectacular welcome party and invite everyone in Ponyville. See? And now you have lots and lots of friends.  
><strong>Applejack<strong>: Are you alright, sugar cube?  
>[train whistle]<br>**Berry Bubble**: Awwww, she's so happy, she's _crying_.  
><strong>Spines<strong>: Hot sauce. Ew.  
><strong>Berry Bubble<strong>: What? It's good!

**Dusk Shine**: [groan]  
><strong>Spines<strong>: Hey Dusk! Berry Bubble is starting Pin The Tail on the Pony. Wanna play?  
><strong>Dusk Shine<strong>: No! All the ponies in this town are _crazy_! Do you know what time it is?  
><strong>Spines<strong>: It's the eve of the Summer Sun Celebration. Everypony has to stay up or they'll miss the Prince raise the sun. You really should lighten up Dusk. It's a party.  
><strong>Dusk Shine<strong>: [mocking:_You really should lighten up Dusk. It's a party._] Here I thought I have time to learn more about the Elements of Harmony, but, silly me, all this ridiculous friend-making has kept me from it! _Legend has it that in the longest day of the thousandth year the stars will aid in his escape and he will bring about everlasting night. _I hope the Prince was right. I hope it really is just an old pony tale.  
><strong>Spines<strong>: Come on, Twilight! It's time to watch the sun rise!

**Berry Bubble**: Isn't this exciting? Are you excited, 'cause I'm excited, I've never been so excited, well, except for that time that I saw you walking into town and I went [gasp] but I mean really, who can top that?  
><strong>Mayor<strong>: Fillies and gentlecolts, as mayor of Ponyville, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration.  
>[crowd cheers]<br>**Mayor**: In just a few moments our town will witness the magic of the sunrise, and celebrate this, the longest day of the year. And now, it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land, the very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria-  
><strong>Butterscotch<strong>: Ready?  
><strong>Mayor<strong>: Prince Solaris!  
>[fanfare; crowd gasps<br>**Dusk Shine**: This can't be good.  
><strong>Mayor<strong>: Remain calm, everypony. There must be a reasonable explanation.  
><strong>Berry Bubble<strong>: Ooh! Ooh! I love guessing games. Is he hiding?  
><strong>Elusive<strong>: He's _gone_.  
><strong>Berry Bubble<strong>: Ooh, he's good. [scream]  
><strong>Dusk Shine<strong>: Oh no. Anarchy Apollo!  
><strong>Anarchy Apollo<strong>: Oh, my beloved subjects. It's been so long since I've seen your precious little sun-loving faces.  
><strong>Rainbow Blitz<strong>: What did you do with our Prince?  
><strong>Applejack<strong>: Whoa there, Nelly!  
><strong>Anarchy Apollo<strong>: [chuckles] Why, am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?  
><strong>Berry Bubble<strong>: Ooh! Ooh! More guessing games! Um... Hokey Smokes! How about King Meanie? No! Black Snooty, Black Snooty!  
><strong>Anarchy Apollo<strong>: Does my crown no longer count, now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years? Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?  
><strong>Dusk Shine<strong>: I did, and I know who you are. You're the Mare in the Moon. Anarchy Apollo.  
><strong>Anarchy Apollo<strong>: Well well well, somepony who remembers me. Then you also know why I'm here.  
><strong>Dusk Shine<strong>: You're here to... to... [gulps]  
><strong>Anarchy Apollo<strong>: [chuckles] Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last. From this moment forth, the _night_ will last _forever_! [evil laugh]


End file.
